three small words
by riotrockergurl
Summary: sam's family is having a grad party a couple days after graduation for her and her best friends. what does Danny have planned for this special night? how will sam react? oneshot! please read and review! please!


Three small words

disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom, if I did I'd make clones of him for me and every girl that likes him, but butch hartman would get the original danny while the cute clones are with other people.

ok, I hope you all like this and review please and thanks...and there are some refrences from my previous two stories so if you don't get some jokes or what ever, read my other two stories after you review this ok? thanks!

Danny's POV _italics are his thoughts._

Tucker helped me pack up the rest of my stuff (**A/N:refrence to "scrapbook" for people who didn't know.)** and we left some stuff lying around because they were mostly old toys I told my mom I'd give away. then my cell started ringing. I had different ring tones for everyone, "she's a reble" by green day for sam, "american idiot" for tucker by green day, "shut-up" by simple plan for jazz and "numb" by linkin park formy parents and I have others but I don't use them, I just like the song. so guess who was calling me. "hey," I awnsered. "hey, my parents are throwing a graduation party and you and jazz and tucker and your families are invited, be here by eight tonight, I'd rather spend tonight at the movies with you guys but they're insisting it." she said.

"well, ok. I'll see you later." I said to her and hung up. "dude, sam's throwing a grad party tonight-" I was cut off by him. "you could do it tonight!"he insisted."I don't know," I said unsure. what I'm gonna do is a big step in the relationship..." I trailed off. "this is sam we're talking about, you can just do it and it'll be over before you know it." I guess he's right. "ok.." _is he talking about the same thing as I am, or about something else? _so later on that night, I had to dress up in a suit and tie with tucker and both of our families went to the party, sam, of course against her own free will, had to dress up in a black drees and matching shoes (**A/N:to be more specific, a black speghetti strapped dress thatis mid-thighwith matching black heels. boys can't be specific with anything, can they?) **

We ate dinner, talked about the old days, and jazz and mom did an awsome job with keeping dad occupied so he didn't talk about ghosts. but what we mostly talked about was our evolving relationship with sam and I, wow was that an akward conversation with our parents.then we danced to whatever band sam's parents booked for the night, neither of us knew who they were but, we danced to them anyway. there was a huge balcony on the second floorwhere sam and I danced litterally under the stars.

**-**switch to sam's POV _italics are her thoughts_

This was so romantic, under the stars slow-dancing with him, It felt like out of a fairytale again, just like in disney (**A/N:refence to "only one for people who didn't know)**_ this is so nice, parents are inside, no bad singing and the exact same song we danced to at our freshmen prom!_ then he pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. the exact baby blue eyes that look adorable when he's either happy or sad. "sam," he started. I looked behind him with out him noticing, to see tucker telling the band to stop for a second. I looked back at in his eyes. he steped back. "sam, I love you. you make me feel happier then I have ever been in my entire life weather we're together or apart, and If you let me...I'll try and make you feel the same way for the rest of my life..." he got down on one knee and tears welled up in my eyes. "Samantha Manson..." he said and he pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveale a white diamond ring with blue saphire rocks on the side. the first think that came to my mind was _Holy crap that's huge!_ "will you marry me?"

I was stunned completely speechless, the tears in my eyes rolled down my cheeks slowly. "yes." I said I smiled and he looked Insanely happy! he got up, put the ring on my finger and I swept him into a mind-blowing kiss. when we parted from it, everyone was up against the sliding door watching us, I gigled and pointed to them, "can we go now! your'e driving us crazy!" tucker said. our mothers were in tears and jazz was trying to calm them down."yea, come here guys!" danny yelled guesturing for them to come. they ran out and gave hugs and kisses and stuff.

I pulled away from them all, leaned on the edge of the balcony and yelled on the top of my lungs "I'M ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED!" loud enough for the whole town to hear.

-switch to danny's POV

"dude, what did I tell you? just over before you know it." he smiled . "yea, you were right," I sighed we all watch sam screaming her engagement to the world. "she sorta sounds like she's saying that she's gay." her dad laughed then we all did. after that we all went inside and tucker made a toast about our engagement. "I love you." I said to her taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "I love you too." she said back. those three small words were the only thing I heard that night while we danced the night away.

* * *

hope you liked it, review please and thanks! 


End file.
